Kenji Uchiha
Kenji Uchiha (うちは 'ケンジ,' '''Uchiha Kenji') is a Jōnin from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and is also a direct descendant of the Hyuga clan. Most of his life, his name was Kenji Hyuga, but when he got married, he decided to take the Uchiha name from his father's side of the family. Since he has both Uchiha and Hyuga blood, He ended up with a unique mix of a Sharingan on his right eye, and a Byakugan on his left. Background Kenji is the younger brother of Keito Hyuga and the second son of Haruki Uchiha and Sukaretto Hyuga. his parents are both skilled with many jutsu, and their traits transfered to Kenji. At the age of 8, he met his closest friends and future team mates, Eiji Uzumaki and Fuka Kirameki. At first, Kenji didn't like them because he thought that since they were two of the best students, they were arrogant and snobby. before he met them he was friends with just about anybody. He was the class clown. Despite never paying attention in class, talking, and interrupting the class, he excelled in every area in the Academy, especially Genjutsu. At the age of 13 he took the Chunin Exams along with Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee. As he grew up, he learned of the rarity of his mixed kekkei genkai. Personality Some of Kenji's best traits include being creative, cheerful, and friendly. Some of his worst traits include being irresponsible, forgetful, lazy, and sometimes selfish. While in the Academy, he would make jokes all the time and get in trouble a lot. When he became a Genin, and joined Team 4, he became much more focused in his training, but still made jokes. During the Fourth Shinobi World War when his brother was killed, he started keeping to himself a lot more. Appearance Kenji has a tan skin tone, lavender-gray eyes , and medium length, two-toned hair, with one side being black and the other blonde. He gained his father's skin tone, and black hair while he got the eye color and blonde from his mother. His most notable trait, if not his hair, is a scar he has on his right cheek that he got during training as a Genin. In Part I he wore his headband around his arm, a gray-blue jacket with a funnel collar, black pants and sandals. In Part II he wore his headband around his waist, a blue t-shirt, black wrist warmers extending up to his elbows, gray pants, and sandals. During the Fourth Shinobi World War he wears a flak jacket over this usual clothing. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, he started wearing a long sleeved, dark blue t-shirt with a funnel collar with a flak jacket over it, while also having his hair longer, covering his MS eye. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT